Dead or Alive Xtreme 3/Transcripts
Below is a list of transcripts from various scenes in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 as well as Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Scarlet. Kasumi Opening *'Kasumi:' The blue sky and white beach… Here I am once again… Lately, whenever I read my fortune, it leads me to this island. However, thinking won't give me the answer to what's waiting here for me. Maybe I should spend some time on the island. Ending *'Kasumi:' It's been two weeks on this island... It went by quickly, but I had so much fun... I wonder if this is what my life is like before I left the village... I have a feeling I came here and met you in order to remember that. I wish I could stay here, but... I have to go now. Thank you so much. Honoka Opening *'Honoka:' Wow, it's the beach! I'm really here! I never thought I'd win a free trip from that raffle. Yet, I feel like I've seen that guy somewhere before... Hello there, little dolphin! I hope you don't mind hanging out here for a couple of weeks. Ahaha! This feels nice. What should I get Grammy for a souvenir? Ending *'Honoka:' Oh, Mister Moo! So many firsts for me this trip... I really had a lot of fun. Let's take a trip again sometime. Love ya! Hehe. Thanks again for everything. Marie Rose Opening *'Marie Rose:' What was Ms. Helena thinking? Giving me a vacation at this island out of the blue... I guess I'll have to take a break from my job as a servant for a while... Indeed, the ocean here is so beautiful! And the air is so fresh! Whatever! I might as well enjoy my time here! Ending *'Marie Rose:' Look at the fireworks... This island is just as beautiful at night. I wish I had more time to play. Before I came here, I didn't know what was so special about vacations. But now, I think I'm in love with them. Thank you so much! Ayane Opening *'Ayane:' We'll see if that runaway ninja is the real deal... My mission is to bring back proof. But is Kasumi really on this island? I hope there's information about her. Ungh… I'm going to burn in this sun... Let's get this over with so I can go home. Ending *'Ayane:' Phew… I never did find out about the runaway ninja… Well, I'm sure it was just a fake mission, anyway. Don't you think? I mean, really... I'm pretty sure anyone could have guessed this wasn't an actual order from Master Hayate. But, at least it was fun while it lasted. It's nice to have a vacation every now and then. Thank you. Hehe... Nyotengu Opening *'Nyotengu:' What's going on here? The moment I arrived on this island, my wings disappeared... There must be some kind of mysterious power working on this island… I'm not Nyotengu without my wings, but... I could use this opportunity. I'm going to spend some time on this island as a human. Ending *'Nyotengu:' Hehehe... Human vacations are so much fun. Oh... Ahh. My wings... My wings are back... My vacation as a human is over. I owe it all to you. You have my eternal gratitude. Kokoro Opening *'Kokoro:' The ocean is beautiful... The sky feels so big... I can't believe I'm back at this beautiful island. It's like a dream! I want to relax and play all day long. I'll make lots of memories here! I'm going to enjoy my vacation and training so I can win the next tournament! Ending *'Kokoro:' This was such an amazing vacation. To be honest, I was kind of starting to lose my confidence... But thanks to you, I think I can do my best again. Thank you so much! Hitomi Opening *'Hitomi:' Ein regained his memories and returned to being Hayate. Hmm... I'm glad Ein's happy, but it's a bit lonely without him. No, I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts! Okay! Let's have some fun before I return to my training! Ending *'Hitomi:' That was so much fun! I need to train for the next tournament once I get back! This time, I'm not gonna lose to anybody! Thanks for everything! Momiji Opening *'Momiji:' An invitation from Master Ryu… Forget about training for a while and go take a vacation? Why would he say such a thing? Hmm... Besides, I don't even know what to do on a tropical island... Ending *'Momiji:' I had so much fun... I feel so much better now. Hmm... I must've been pushing myself too hard with my training... Thank you very much. But don't ever fool me again by using Master Ryu's name again, okay? I'm serious. Helena Douglas Opening *'Helena Douglas:' It's so hot... That fact changes no matter how many times I come here. What is Zack planning this time? Well... I guess it's none of my concern. I suppose even I deserve a break once in a while. Ending *'Helena Douglas:' Oh, hello. So you're the one I've been hearing so much about? I wasn't expecting such a wonderful vacation from Zack's Island. You really know what you're doing. I think I like you. Why don't you come with me? I don't think Zack would appreciate it, though. Hehe. Thank you. Misaki Opening *'Misaki:' It's the sea! So beautiful! I never thought I'd be able to come to a place as beautiful as this! It is a little embarrassing to wear a swimsuit all the time though... But since I'm here, I have to have some fun! Ending *'Misaki:' Oh, this was so much fun! There were some embarrassing moments... But I'm sure this all will become some great memories! But I really wish we would stay together a little longer. I mean with everyone, you know... I'm just gonna work harder when I get back, and then maybe... Thank you, owner. We'll meet again, right? Leifang Opening *'Leifang:' I've arrived on the island! Hehe, I'm so looking forward to this! Since I'm already here... I'm going to enjoy this vacation to the fullest! I'll participate in many activities, and just have the greatest time! So, what should I start with? Ending *'Leifang:' These two weeks went by in a flash. I had a lot of fun spending time with you. Won't you feel a little lonely after I left? Hehe, now don't look at me like that. You're gonna make me sad, too. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again. You can believe in me! Category:Transcripts